


YOU

by Hikage_ZiXuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikage_ZiXuan/pseuds/Hikage_ZiXuan
Kudos: 2





	YOU

有谦带着侵略性的吻，撬开了你口腔扫过你每寸上颚下颚  
一道银丝流在彼此的嘴角，  
有谦用指腹擦了你的嘴角，再擦了自己的嘴角

你有点羞耻的想向后退，脚踝一提起就被有谦抓着，一拉大腿就被有谦掰开  
有谦怀着你的腰， “我刚刚想起来，好像有人叫我老公是吧？” 有谦贼笑得看着你  
“才没有呢，一定是你听错了” 你红着脸低头  
“小家伙说实话” 有谦掐了一下你腰上的软肉  
“……是啦…” 你捂着脸

有谦拉开遮住你脸的手，吻着你的手  
“小家伙我很开心，爱你” 有谦亲了一下你的额头  
“有谦呐，你会不会有一天……真的像那个张小姐说的…把我丢下……？” 你故意躲过有谦的视线  
“小家伙爱上我了吗？” 有谦双眼都亮了起来

“…好像真的…有一点”   
“我是不是很好笑，明明都没有相处很久，就爱上了”   
“你的行动虽然有点霸道，可是你每次都对我很温柔”   
“小家伙看着我” 有谦捧着你的脸  
“傻瓜，我不会丢下你的”  
“从你送来的计划书，我就查过你的背景”  
“当见到你时看到你的真诚，我就确定我真要的栽在你这里了”

“你刚刚被前老板酸的，我都看到了”   
“明明你是被陷害，可是一声不吭”  
“哪有这么一傻的女孩”

有谦这一段把你惹哭，一是开心爱上的人也爱自己，二是藏起来的委屈一下被人讲出来  
“乖小家伙别哭了” 有谦擦了你脸上的眼泪  
“有谦爱你” 你抱紧有谦  
“小家伙我也爱你” 

身上粘粘，我要去洗澡了  
“我身上也粘粘的” 有谦给了你一个眼神，就抱着你进了浴室直接开了花洒  
“有谦你过分，放我下来” 你全身被水打湿了，衣服湿了有点透，若隐若现的肌肤更诱惑  
有谦把放下来，却双手抵在墙上扣住你  
“别想逃” 有谦对着你露出一个危险的微笑

不安分的手已经开始行动，解开连衣裙的拉链，  
衣物慢慢的滑落，剩下内裤，丰满的浑圆露出，你用手遮住自己的胸脯，有谦把自己的衣物脱落

你转过头不看，害羞死了  
“小家伙身材不错啊” 有谦在你耳边说着，有谦挤了沐浴乳，往你身上搓，大手在你身体来回游走，有谦用着膝盖蹭着你的大腿内侧，内裤也被褪去，你感觉到后面有硬物顶着你

你转过身面对着有谦  
“有谦…别” 你眼神露出一丝害怕  
“不怕，乖” 有谦与你接吻，手指溜进了你的敏感的地方，你的眼神开始变得迷离，情欲上头

有谦抽出手指，抬起你的一条腿，换来了是硬物  
有谦挺身顶了进来，瞬间的刺激让你收紧了一下  
有谦拍了一下你的臀部让你放松一点，柔软的唇附在你的唇上，身下的动作没有停下  
“有谦…我不…能” 想说的话断断续续随之就变成恩恩啊啊的呻吟声  
“再忍一下小家伙” 有谦快速的顶着你，顶进全部又退出全部再次顶进最后全数交给了你

你有点站不稳，一只搭在了有谦的肩上  
“小家伙我帮你清理吧,小家伙很棒” 有谦帮你清理着敏感的地方  
洗完有谦帮助你穿上浴袍，你拿起吹风筒帮有谦吹干头发，  
“小家伙每天帮我吹头发好不好” 有谦对着你撒娇  
“好”  
“做我媳妇好不好，不能拒绝” 有谦用着犀利的眼神看着你  
“…好”   
“老婆乖” 有谦用鼻尖蹭了你的鼻尖  
吹干头发换上了睡衣  
你们两躺在床上你钻进有谦的怀里，  
有谦看着可可爱爱的你忍不住又想欺负你  
转身把你压在身下，让人遐想的声音弥漫着房间


End file.
